Switched?
by Healing Sword
Summary: Arnold y Helga han cambiado de cuerpos sin ninguna explicacion. Despues Arnold descubre los sentimientos que siente Helga hacia el. Podra corresonderlos o simplemente la odiara mas?....Bueno, espero que les guste! por fa Lean! R&R...oneshot


**Hola de nuevo, hace mucho que ya no hacia un fic de hey Arnold (Sesshomaru: Aja...puesto que los d InuYasha no le fue tan bien...) Calla. En fin este es un fic dedicado a mi prima Perla. Lo hicimos BigSakura y su servidora. Asi que si no te gusta Perla, no te volvemos a hacer nada.**

y esperemos que les guste - 

**Switched!?**

Era una mañana tranquila en la cuidad de nuestro cabeza de balón favorito

(Como su hubieran mucho dibujos con cabezas de forma de balón).

-Aaaahhh!!!!!!-se oyen dos gritos, junto con ladridos de perros y alarmas de carro

Bueno...creo que ya no es tan tranquila esa mañana...

-Que demonios...!! Pero que estoy haciendo en un cuarto rosa!?- pensó

Arnold, mientras se abría la puerta.

-Que pasa Olga? Porque gritaste de esa manera?-decía Big Bob algo asustado,

Por el grito de hace poco.

-_Que Olga? Esa no es la hermana de Helga? y porque me llama así?_ Yo no...-se detiene Arnold en seco-Pero esa no es mi voz, pero estaba diciendo lo mismo que yo pensaba...

-Olga, te estoy hablando, contesta...

Arnold ignoro las palabras de Big Bob y solo se miro las manos, definitivamente no eran las de el, puesto que las de el tenían una pequeña cortada

Después miro si ropa y pues la pijama que portaba no era exactamente de su agrado...

-_No puede ser...estaré...?_

-Oye Nina, te sientes bien?

-_Nina? entonces estoy...? NO PUEDE SER ESTOY...EN EL CUERPO DE __HELGA!!!-_pensó, mientras que su mano de alguna extraña manera se movió sola y le dio una cachetada-_Es cierto, tengo que librarme del papa de Helga...como lo llama normalmente? _Bob, estoy bien. Que? nadie puede gritar de esa manera? Sabes es un país libre espero que eso haya sido convincente

Por otra parte con Helga...

-OYE ARNOLD! OYE ARNOLD!! -se escuchó en el cuarto del joven. Al abrir los ojos no podía creer lo que veía- _... Qué? ... No, estoy... en su cuarto...-_ pensó con alegría mientras rodeaba el cuarto con su mirada- _pero como llegue aquí?.._

- Despierta hombre pequeño, el desayuno está listo... -Se oía el abuelo al otro lado de la puerta-

-Hombre pequeño? A quien le llamas hombre pequeño, anciano l...-no termino la frase porque vio su reflejo en la pantalla de la computadura de Arnold, después de eso se quedo muda.

-Parece que amanecimos de mal humor, descuida una comida de Puki te animara...-y se va.

.-Que demonios pasa aquí? estoy...en el cuerpo de mi amado...-murmura, mientras deja caer su cuerpo al piso

-Si yo estoy en el cuerpo de Arnold, entonces quien esta en el mío?-agarra el teléfono y no dudo en marcar a su casa...

- Diga?-contesta Bob

-Um...se encuentra Helga? _que irónico, me estoy hablando a mi misma_

-Espera...Niña contesta el teléfono!

Con Arnold...

Arnold todavía seguía en shock, pero Bob lo regreso a la realidad con el grito.

-pero quien podrá ser?-levanta el teléfono con las manos temblorosas-Ddiga?

-_Bueno, no estoy muerta..._ He... Helga?

-_Ese soy yo... creo... Esa es mi voz...será..._ Si? quien es?

-_Que le digo? ni modo de contestarle Arnold_ soy Arnold

-Clarou que no! Yo soy Arnold!! _Que demonios fue eso?_

-_Que!? Entonces...Arnold esta en mi cuerpo_ Que buen, entonces no estoy loca...

-Que?

-Arnold, soy yo Helga.

-Helga? Entonces tu estas en mi cuerpo?

-No, fíjate que estoy en el cuerpo de Phoebe, por eso...PUES QUE ESPERABAS, CLARO QUE ESTOY EN TU CUERPO CABEZA DE BALON!!

-_Si, es Helga..._ Qué paso? Qué vamos a hacer??

-No lo se! Todo esto es tan extraño...

-Oh, oh!! Ya se que hacer-dice feliz Arnold- ah no espera...no existen las Esferas del dragón...

-En que demonios estabas pensando?

-Jejejeje...en nada

-Esto es serio cabeza de balón

-Lo se, solo quería saber si me estabas escuchando-mintió

-Aja...que tu lo crea tu abuela. Que vamos a hacer.

-Creo que ya se. Creo saber porque nos cambiaron de cuerpos.

-ESCUPELO!

-Tranquila...creo que nos cambiaron de cuerpos, porque quieren que nos conozcamos más y eso...

-Arnold...

-Mande?

-Esa es...LA COSA MAS ESTUPIDA QUE HE OIDO!!!!

-Bien, dime, tienes otra teoría Helga? - Contestó algo molesto por el comentario de Helga-

-Pues... no, pero eso fue estupido...

-Bueno, que sugieres?

-mmm... trataremos de disimular las cosas.

-Eh?

-A lo que me refiero es que tratare de fingir ser tu y tu tratas de fingir ser yo, y después veremos que hacer. Ok?

-Pues no se...

-Como dices?

-No vas a poder ser yo.

-Ay por favor, si yo te imite muy bien cuando fue lo de mi show, esto no será nada.

-Está bien... sólo... trata de no ponerme en ridículo, quieres Helga?

-EN RIDICULO!? TU ERES EL QUE DEBERIA TENER CUIDADO CON ESO! NO YO, TU NI SIQUIERA TIENES REPUTACION!!!

-Todo esta bien, Arnold?- dice el abuelo preocupado.

-Er..Um...clarou, abuelo. Todo esta muy bien

-Mmmm -dudo un poco y se fue-

-Por favor dime que no hiciste cara de inocente?-decía Arnold, como sabiendo que lo había hecho.

-Y que si lo hice?

-Por eso te digo que no me vayas a poner en ridículo...aunque no creo, porque siempre te comportas como mari macha...

-Que!?

-Nada…

-Te oi bien!! Me dijiste mari macha!!!!

Mientras tanto, en el comedor...

Todos los huéspedes estaba oyendo lo que gritaba Arnold, algo extrañados de la manera de hablar de el, ya que de repente sonaba como mujer...

-Como que esta muy rarito el dia de hoy...-comenta Hyun

-Nah, deben ser las hormonas

-Pues debería tener cuidado con esas hormonas, no sea que se nos vaya a voltear...-dice Kokoshka

-Cállate! - Dijo Susie dándole un sape a su marido, mientras lo veía con rabia-

-------

-Baja la voz Helga

-Por que!?

-Es que los huéspedes son muy...um...chismositos y pues van a pensar de que me estoy hiendo al lado oscuro...

-Lado oscuro? No te entiendo...

-(suspira) olvídalo...

-Aha... -dándole el avión-

-Mira, sólo trata de no ser... tan...

-Tan que?

-Tan...

-QUE?!

-Tu...

-Oh, bueno...intentare.

-Bien, creo que el autobús ya va a pasar necesitamos cambiarnos y desayunar. Te veo en la escuela-cuelga el teléfono.

-Avisa primero de que vas a colgar así nada más...

Con Arnold...

-_Ok, cambiarme no será tan difícil, verdad? Además me cambiare con los ojos cerrados, pero primero necesito buscar la ropa que siempre se pone...donde podrá estar?_-pensó,

Mientras...

Se acerca al closet, lo abre y ve (Chan-chan-chan-chan) la figura de su cabeza hecha de barro con flores alrededor. Se quedo en shock por unos segundos...después agarro rápidamente la ropa y azoto la puerta de lo rápido que lo hizo

-_Qué significa esto?! Cuando la vea me va a escuchar_...

Mientras…

-_Bueno... tengo que cambiarme... será fácil, sólo tengo que ponerme la ropa... qué tan difícil puede ser? ..._

Helga agarra la ropa casual de Arnold, asustada y a la vez atontada comienza quitándose la pijama superior -_que bonito cuerpo tiene Arnold_-pensó atontada, mientras se pone la camisa y el suéter. Después es el turno de los pantalones...

-_Ok Helga, esto no será difícil...solo cierra los ojos, te quitas el pants y te pones el pantalón_- comienza a respirar agitada, mientras cierra los ojos...

Pero...cuando intento cerrarse el ziper, pues no lo encontró, puesto que ella se había puesto al reves los pantalones de Arnold...

-_Que raro... dónde.._ abrió los ojos confundida para encontrar el pantalón al revés_-... Genial Helga, eres brillante..._ -se dijo a si misma sarcástica-

Intento nuevamente, ero se cayo en el intento.

-_Ok, ya me harte, lo haré con los ojos abiertos!...no puede ser tan raro...verdad?_

Se baja los pantalones, se queda sorprendida por unos segundos y...se desmaya. Su mano derecha como siempre interviene para sacarla en un estado de shock, pero como esta en el cuerpo de Arnold ese método no funciona por el momento...Después de despertar, se pone los pantalones rápidamente, se cierra el ziper y baja a desayunar

Mientras tanto con Arnold...

-_Bueno... aquí esta su vestido... sólo tengo que... ponérmelo... mmm_ -cierra los ojos y se quita la pijama, toma el vestido y se lo pone, al abrirlos se da cuenta de que olvidó ponerse la blusa-

Se mira al espejo y sonríe, pero cambia la cara en cuanto se da cuenta de que no tiene puesta la blusa...

-_No... Me rindo, tendré que hacerlo con los ojos abiertos..._ -toma el borde del vestido y se dispone a subirlo- gulp!...-cierra los ojos y se quita el vestido, al abrirlos se mira de nuevo al espejo y siente ganas de desmayarse, toma la blusa rápidamente y se la pone, seguido del vestido...

Se coloca el moño y se baja a desayunar

Mientras tanto con Helga...

-_Muy bien, recuerdo...que el comedor estaba después de la sala. Solo espero que la loca abuela de Arnold no de fresas para el desayuno, soy alérgica y en parte no me gustan._ Blagh!

-Vaya! Hasta que bajaste Arnold!

-Jaja, te tomaste demasiado tiempo para vestirte... tal como una mujer... -volvió a sentir un sape de parte de su esposa- Digo... digo... ¿Dormiste bien? hijo- tratando de reparar el comentario anterior.

-_que piensa? piensa que Arnold es ...!?_ Si...dormí bien...-Se sienta.

- Dime hombre pequeño, con quien estabas hablando?

-Ah...con Helga.

- Y por que tanto grito?

-Ah...es que la estaba imitando, eso era todo.

-Pues la imitas DEMASIADO bien!

-QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE CIERRES LA BOCA!?

-Que!?- Helga hace una cara de muérete a Kokoshka

La cara de Arnold enojado era algo que nunca se había visto en el universo, así que todos los que estaban en la mesa estaban asustados.

-Me esta diciendo, lo que creo que me esta diciendo!?

-No, claro que no Arnie, yo nunca seria capaz de...-decía nervioso.

-Si clarou...y yo le voy a andar creyendo...mire si se lleva así conmigo le va a ir muy mal..Me entendió?-se levanta de la mesa y se va.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Arnold, se quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros...

-Eeeeh... ALGUIEN QUIERE PURE?...-pregunto el abuelo-

Afuera, estaba Gerald, recargado en las escaleras esperando a Arnold... al verlo salir tan enojado no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Que te pasa viejo? Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama?

-Tal vez, porque? algún problema con ello?-respondió a la defensiva

-Oye viejo tranquilo...vaya nunca te había visto así.

-Bueno, pues a lo mejor te tendrás que acostumbrar a ello.-murmura.

-Que?

-Nada...tuve una pesadilla eso es todo.

-Bueno... -al subir al bus, se da cuenta de que Helga (o Arnold) ya esta con Phoebe

-_que es lo que siempre me dice Arnold en la mañana?_ _Ah si!_ Buenos días Helga.

-QUE TIENEN DE BUENOS CABEZA DE BALON!-dijo Arnold imitandola.

-A_l menos eso salio bien_-penso Helga, mientras se sienta a lado de Gerald

-Vaya esa Helga G Pataki si que es como una patada en el trasero.

-No lo creo, Gerald. Helga debe de tener sus motivos, por los que se comporta así.

-Arnold, por que siempre la tienes que defender?

-_Que? Arnold me defiende?_ Um...porque todos tenemos una razón de la manera en la que nos comportamos con los demás...

-Como tú digas, Arnold.

---------

-Oye Helga, porque siempre tienes que tratar a Arnold así? si sigues así, el nunca se fijara en ti...

-_Cómo dijo!?!?!?..._-Su cara cambio completamente, estaba roja y mostraba confusión- ... aahhh

-Ah! Gomenasai Helga, no quería salir con esa conversación, si a ti no te parece...Yo solo te quería dar un consejo y...

-No! espera... no... Te preocupes... solo...dime mas quieres??

-Enserio? Helga..Te pasa algo? Estas enferma?-Le agarra la frente para ver si no tiene calentura

-No! estoy bien... sólo que... .Voltea a ver a donde estaban Helga y Gerald-

-Solo que, que?

-No... Nada... eso creo

-Bueno, como estaba diciendo, deberías al menos una vez tratarlo bien, ya que algún día podría voltearte la jugada. Además, tu perfectamente sabes que a el le gusta las niñas que se muestran amables todo el tiempo..

- Como Lila...-se queda atontado recordándola-...

-Así es...por eso te digo eso, entiendo que quieras llamar su atención de esa manera, demo...

-Qué? Yo... llamar su atención? ... -suelta una pequeña carcajada- si, claro

-Helga...-pone una cara de no-me-engañas.

- Qué? ... -nervioso por el gesto de Phoebe- ...

-Helga...tu sabes que no me engañas, además desde preescolar que estas enamorada de el y yo te conozco desde preescolar también...suspira yo solo digo que te conozco muy bien, además porque finges? siempre platicamos de eso

Arnold aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no se imaginaba como alguien que lo trataba tan mal podía estar enamorada de el. Volvió a voltear a donde Helga y Gerald

-_Porque Arnold se nos quedara mucho viendo? y por que esta tan colorada mi verdadera cara?_

-Oye viejo, estas bien?

-Que?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Que si estas bien... has estado volteando a ver a Helga todo el camino...

-Ah...eso...es que ella y Phoebe están volteando mucho hacia acá...eso es todo.

-No me vas a salir con que te atrae Helga verdad?

-Que!? NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCO!! HELGA ES DE LO PEOR!_Creo...que Arnold diría una cosa así_

Todos voltean a ver a Arnold y a Gerald, pero después regresan a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Arnold... ¿Qué te pasa? JAMAS HABLAS ASI DE HELGA!

-_que!?_ Pues no me importa!

-Ok, tranquilo... sólo preguntaba... -se voltea- jum! que le pasa? ...

El autobús llego a la escuela y todos los alumnos comienzan a salir de el, en eso el verdadero Arnold detiene a Helga, le agarra el brazo y se la lleva a un lugar lejos de sus compañeros de clase. No podía dejar las cosas así, las cosas de que Helga esta enamorada de el y el motivo de porque nunca se lo había dicho, estaba molesto.

-Que te pasa!?

-Que me pasa de que?

-Por que... -voltea a ver a todos lados y la esconde debajo de las escaleras junto con el- Muy bien Helga, quiero que me digas lo que pasa y quiero que sea ahora!

- De que demonios hablas, Arnoldo?

-Hablo de la figura de barro en tu armario, y hablo de Phoebe dándote consejos para "fijarme en ti"

Helga solo se queda callada, no encuentras las palabras correctas para defenderse.

Con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado todo eso, pero ya es tarde Arnold se dio cuenta y ahora la odiara mas de lo que la odia.

Helga solo voltea su cabeza, no quería verlo a lo ojos a pesar de que es su cara a la que esta viendo.

-Helga... por que no me habías dicho nada?

-...

-Helga...

Suena el timbre, Arnold baja la mirada y se levanta, se dirige al salón de clases

-_Me salvo la campana_

-Muy bien niños siéntense-los alumnos obedecen-Comenzaremos con historia...um...Helga..Dime quien es el primer presidente de los EUA.

Arnold estaba acostumbrado a contestar al oír su nombre, y al no escucharlo, ignoró la pregunta, se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos

-Helga te estoy hablando...

-CONTESTA QUE NO OYES!? -grito Helga furiosa, todos se le quedaron viendo y

Gerald puso cara sospechosa...

El grito de Helga (verdadera) lo saco de su mundo.-Que pasa?

-(suspira) Te pregunte, quien es primer presidente de los EUA?

-Pues es um...Arnold el terminator...- los de la clase comenzaron a reírse

-Helga... sabes que no es un juego... veamos, Arnold, apuesto a que tu si puedes decirnos verdad?

-_me dejo en ridículo, eso no se lo permitiré_ Um...no se...mi abuela?

Todos ríen de nuevo y Arnold (verdadero) se le queda viendo a Helga (verdadera) con ojos de odio

-_Ah con que si...eso significa guerra_-pensó Arnold

-bueno, tal parece que los dos tienen ganas de jugar no es así? No quisiera hacer esto niños, pero tendré que mandarlos a la oficina del director... Ahora...

Los dos niños salieron de su respectivo salón dirigiéndose a la oficina del director:

-Todo es tu culpa Arnold, si no hubieras empezado esto no nos hubiera regañado.

-MI CULPA!?

-SI TU CULPA, SI HUBIERAS CONTESTADO BIEN, YO NO HABRIA SALIDO CON ESA TONTERIA!

-Argh... sólo hice lo que creí que harías tu... no me culpes

-QUE!? ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY ESTUPIDA!!

-No!

-NO MIENTAS ARNOLD!

-NO TE DIGO ESTUPIDA!! No me atrevería, sabes que no soy así, en fin, solo lo dije y ya

-Feh, como sea.

Después de esa pequeña pelea, los dos no se dirigieron la palabra ni en lo más mínimo. Ambos estaban pensando en una sola cosa: El amor que siente Helga hacia Arnold.

Arnold se sentía tan confundido en ese instante, todo lo que Helga era y hacia, era una vil mentira. Si el sabia muy bien que había una niña linda en el interior de Helga y siempre había tenido las ganas de quitarle esa mascara y ver por lo menos una sonrisa sincera.

-Helga...

-Que quieres?

-Yo... olvídalo

-_pero que le pasa? Hace unos minutos quería ahorcarme y ahora..._

-Helga por que no me habías dicho nada?

-eh?...ah...te refieres a...

-Si

-Es que...-las mejillas del cuerpo de Arnold se volvían rojas- tenia miedo...

-Miedo!? Miedo de que!?

-No tengo porque explicarte nada...

-Ah no?... y por que? no crees que tengo derecho a saber que alguien esta enamorada de mi por lo menos?

Helga solo comienza a caminar más rapido. En estos momentos ella deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, y llorar en su habitación. -Feh soy una exagerada...-murmura.

-Helga!! -grito tratando de detenerla, pero fue en vano

Harto fue corriendo tras ella, agarro su brazo nuevamente y la empujo hacia la pared. Arnold se le quedo viendo a Helga con ojos llenos de ira y confusión al mismo tiempo.

-HELGA!-le agarra los hombros mas fuerte- Helga!! ESTOY HARTO DE QUE NUNCA MUESTRES TUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS, ESTOY HARTO DE QUE SIEMPRE TE ESCONDAS DE LOS DEMAS, DE TRATAR DE SER LA CHICA DURA CUANDO EN EL FONDO ERES MUY TIERNA Y AMABLE!

-...-agacha la mirada

-(suspira) Dime, por que tuviste miedo, quiero saber el por que.

-PORQUE SE QUE NUNCA ME VAS A CORRESPONDER! POR ESO NUNCA TE DIJE NADA!

-Y como sabes?!

-Que!? Que como se? es obvio Arnold, es obvio que tu me odias por la manera en que te trato, por...todo lo que te he hecho en estos 7 años...

-No te odio Helga

-Si, pero tampoco correspondes mis sentimientos, talvez los aceptas, pero no los correspondes. Además a ti te gusta Lila...

-Lila? -rió- ja!... ella no es como lo que aparenta ser... pero que me puedes decir? tampoco tu

-Si, lo se...-baja mas la mirada y se zafa del agarre-ya no es necesario continuar con esta conversación, tenemos que ir con el director...vamonos

-_Helga...por que te comportaras de esa manera? a caso tienes miedo de que te lastimen?_-piensa Arnold mientras veía como se alejaba, para después seguirle el paso.

-Helga... sabes que no tienes por que tener miedo?

-Otra vez con lo mismo, ya déjalo así.-Enojada-Ya no importa... pero...si dices una palabra al respecto, te haré tu vida tan imposible que desearías estar muerto!

-Si, si, como quieras Helga

Después de la regañada con el director (que por cierto se me olvido el nombre de el) las clases trascurrió muy rápido. Arnold (verdadero) le pido a Helga que si la acompañaba a su casa, Helga se negó y se fue sola.

-AH NO! no me vas a dejar así... -corre tras de ella

-que quieres!?

-Helga acaso no quieres hablar de esto!?

-no!

-Estas segura? -mirándola a los ojos-

-si, ahora, podrías dejarme en paz

-NO HELGA! quiero saber que pasa

-Saber que? ya sabes que te amo, eso es mas información de la que yo daría

-LO SE!! ... pero quiero saber por que me tratas como me tratas y no me lo dijiste desde un principio

Helga harta de todo esto lo único que pudo hacer fue contestar.- Pues que esperabas, yo una persona que ha sido ignorada desde los dos años de mi infancia solo por mi perfecta hermana Olga, una persona que nunca ha experimentado el amor, en cualquier forma. QUE MAS ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA PARA LLAMAR TU ATENCION Y NO SER LASTIMADA AL MISMO TIEMPO!?

-Siempre has llamado mi atención Helga... desde aquel día en el preescolar

-no entiendes verdad?...Talvez llamaba tu atención, pero

-No Helga... no solo llamabas mi atención

-Que?...-el corazón del cuerpo de Arnold comenzaba a latirle mas fuerte.

-Mira, que tal si caminamos y platicamos?

-Ya que...

Ambos empezaron a caminar, la calle estaba sola, y hacia viento, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra

Los dos comenzaron a llegar al parque, ya que (supongamos) tiene que pasar por ahí para llegar a sus respectivas casas.

Arnold no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía en estos momentos. El nunca se había detenido a pensar en las cosas que Helga a hecho por el, si...talvez hay mas cosas malas que buenas, pero las buenas son las que mas cuentan no? Helga a intentado lo imposible para tener a Arnold feliz (ja! eso es lo que tu crees)

Pero lo que se sorprende mas es que...corresponde los sentimientos de Helga, no importa cuantas veces revise su mente, siempre terminara en que el desde el primer día que la vio...se enamoro de ella.

-_me enamore de Helga Pataki sin haberlo sabido antes_.-pensó.

-_Cómo le explico todo lo que siento por el? ... tantas veces lo he planeado y ahora no tengo idea de que decir..._

-Helga...

-Que?

-Um...yo...solo quiero decirte...-le temblaba la voz, estaba tan nervioso.

-Que quieres, cabeza de balón? -no pudo evitar el decirle así- _Es la costumbre-supuso_.

-Pues veras, creo que...yo...correspondo tus sentimientos, Helga.- ella se quedo en shock (oye todo se quedaron en shock en este fic xD), pero el continua.-No me vayas a preguntar por que, puesto que no se, pero solo se que es cierto.Y lo se, porque mi corazón me dice eso. Me dice que desde el primer día que te vi me gustaste, y con el paso del tiempo, me fui enamorando inconcientemente de ti...

-...

Arnold se fue acercando lentamente hacia Helga, y la abraza de golpe.

-Te amo Helga...-le susurra en el oído.

-_No puede estar pasando..._

Helga seguía en su estado, incrédula de lo que estaba pasando. Sentía que todo esto era un sueño, una mala jugada de su mente o algo por el estilo. Realmente nunca se espero que Arnold le dijera esas palabras. Todo se veía tan fantasioso

-Es cierto lo que digo... aunque no me había dado cuenta... -la suelta y comienza a caminar en círculos- por eso te defendía ante todos, por eso te buscaba...por eso quería quitarte tu mascara...y ver una dulce sonrisa en tu rostro...

-Arnold... dime que no es mentira, dime por favor que no estoy soñando...

-No, no lo es...-la abraza por la espalda de repente el tiempo se detiene

De repente el tiempo se detiene, una fuerza sobrenatural provenía del suelo. Después sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar y salieron sus almas de ahí, para regresar a su cuero correspondiente.

Por ultimo, regreso el tiempo y los dos jovencitos permanecían juntos, hasta que Arnold se retira del abrazo de Helga, se voltea, agarra su cabeza y va acercando lentamente su cabeza.

Su objetivo era esos labios rosas, llenos de vida y de calor.

Helga atontada, solo se dejaba llevar por los impulsos de Arnold. Estaba sumergida en sus ojos que transmitían tanto ternura como amor hacia ella.

Y el beso (que se tardo un buen) llego, obviamente no era como los otros besos, esta vez era calido y tierno, que era lo que transmitían los dos pequeños seres.

Esos sentimientos se transmitirán por la eternidad, ya que sus almas están conectadas.

**Fin**

**Esperamos que le haya gustado y si de repente en alguna parte del fic se oye algo raro, es porque lo hicimos en el messenger, jejejeje y lo terminamos a la 1 am del domingo.**

**Total, porfavor dejen reviews!**

Se despiden  
BigSakura & PRiNcEsS DaRk AnGeL (Las primas lunaticas xD)  
Bye

Se cuidasn mucho


End file.
